role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Neo Destoroyah
Neo Destoroyah (ネオ デストロイア Neo Desutoroia) is a micro-oxygen based crustacean kaiju and a RP character used by DarthShiro19. Personality Mindless slaughter, chaos, destruction, all of those are what composes of Neo Destoroyah's disturbed and unstable mind, a being that is cold and uncaring, he too, after the events at NSPG's castle, has changed, like Neo Bagan, however...the damage caused by this has caused him to evolve, more intelligent and more dangerous than ever before, this monster, devil, is out for blood, he will crush all those in his path, his resurgence shall be one of blood and destruction, a devil incarnate. History REVAMP IN PROGRESS Abilities & Forms Micro Form= * Micro-Oxyegen: Micro Neo Destoroyah is able to dissolve victims with Micro-Oxygen. * Regeneration: Micro Neo Destoroyah has a decent level of regeneration. * Combination: Micro Neo Destoroyah can combine with others of the same species to form Juvenile Destoroyahs. |-|Juvenile Form= * Micro-Oxyegen: Juvenile Neo Desotroyah can fire Micro-Oxygen bursts. * Regeneration: Juvenile Neo Destoroyah has a decent level of regeneration. * Durability: Juvenile Neo Destoroyah can resist being fired at by conventional weaponry. * Combination: Juvenlie Neo Desotroyah can combine with others of the same species to form Aggregate/Flying Destoroyah. |-|Flying Form= * Micro-Oxyegen: Flying Neo Destoroyah can discharge Micro-Oxygen beams. * Flight: Flying Neo Destoroyah can fly at a flight speed of 100 miles per hour. * Regeneration: Flying Neo Destoroyah has a high level of regeneration, able to even regenerate lost appendages in seconds. * Durability: Flying Ned Destoroyah can resist conventional weaponry and kaiju attacks, is also able to fight for a very long time. * Combination: Flying Neo Destoroyah can combine with Aggregate Destoroyah to form Final Destoroyah. |-|Aggregate Form= * Micro-Oxyegen: Aggregate Neo Destoroyah can fire Micro-Oxygen bursts. * Claws: Aggregate Neo Destoroyah's mantis-like claws can shred steel. * Regeneration: Aggregate Neo Destoroyah has a high level of regeneration, able to even regenerate lost appendages in seconds. * Durability: Aggregate Neo Destoroyah can resist conventional weaponry and kaiju attacks, is also able to fight for a very long time. * Combination: Aggregate Neo Destoroyah can combine with Flying Destoroyah to form Final Destoroyah. |-|Final Form= * Reform: Neo Destoroyah is able to combine and separate into many dozens of smaller forms, but mass always remains the same (unless it consumes more Micro-Oxygen). * Micro-Oxyegen: Neo Destoroyah can fire Oxygen Destroyer Beam from mouth/cannons. * Horn Katana: Neo Destoroyah can use a massive "Horn Katana/Laser Horn" to slice through almost any known matter. * Enhanced Durability: Neo Destoroyah is able to fight for long periods of time (even for hours) and resist most attacks. * Floral Chest Micro-Oxygen Beam: Neo Destoroyah is able to fire a powerful concentrated beam of micro oxygen after charging it for some time. * Wave Motion Ray: Neo Destoroyah's chest armor can open, after charging enough energy, and fire the "Wave Motion Ray," capable of blowing Godzilla clean off his feet. * Resistance: Neo Destoroyah is resistant to all conventional weapons. Weaknesses * Freezing Temperatures: Neo Destoroyah is weak against freezing temperatures. Trivia * Neo Destoroyah was originally used by Flaredragon00 and in his first few appearances was used by Gallibon the Destroyer. * Neo Destoroyah, while in Gallibon's use, was originally set to debut in his own mini-arc back during March-May, but was deemed to complex at the time, so it was scrapped and his intro was simplified. Neo Destoroyah was also originally going to kill Medusa, but that role later went to Neo Orga. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genderless Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Neo Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Demons Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Destoroyahs Category:Characters (DarthShiro19) Category:Complete Monsters